


Joyeux anniversaire, Moyashi !

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Gay Sex, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Pour son anniversaire, Allen ne souhaitait pas grand-chose : être seme, pour une fois. Seulement, Kanda ne cesse de refuser. Vraiment ?!





	Joyeux anniversaire, Moyashi !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takkaori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/gifts).



> Voici une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a plus d'un an pour Takkaori...  
> Attention, c'est du gros n'importe quoi :')

Une fois encore, Allen Walker lâcha un grognement. De nombreuses personnes, scientifiques et trouveurs, lui ouvraient le passage, lui jetant quelques regards inquiets. Ils n’osaient vraisemblablement pas l'aborder pour le questionner quant à la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, cette raison n'était pas si inconnue qu'elle ne pourrait le paraître… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une seule et unique personne parvenait à le faire lever du pied gauche.

Le Comte Millénaire.

… non. En vérité, ce n'était pas lui. Alors qui ? Road Kamelot ? Non. Toujours pas. La Noah du Rêve n'avait pas _une fois encore_ suivi Allen à la trace, ne lui avait pas _une fois encore_ volé un baiser, ne l'avait pas _une fois encore_ (euh, pas du tout en fait) violé. Alors, était-ce Tyki Mikk ? Non. Toujours pas. Le clochard n'avait rien fait pour une fois ( _pour une fois, notez bien !_ ) et Allen songeait vaguement qu'il devrait un jour jeter les cartes que le Noah du Plaisir lui avait données. Il était certain qu’elles avaient été maudites. Cela expliquerait bien des choses !

Alors, vous ne voyez pas ? Si, vous voyez de qui je veux parler à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que oui ! Les _Télétubbies_ , c'est évident et je suis certaine que vous l'avez tous parfaitement deviné !

Franchement, quelle idée avaient eu les scientifiques d'installer ces télévisions et de passer cette série – particulièrement malsaine – à chaque fois que Jerry cuisinait un plat et que les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre s'installaient à une table, pensant déjeuner tranquillement ? Pour une fois que Komui Lee n'était pas derrière cette sombre histoire… quoique, si l'on réfléchissait bien, le Grand Intendant y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui que ses scientifiques ne dormaient plus depuis plusieurs semaines et ne tenaient le coup que grâce à des médicaments qui… non, vous ne voulez pas en savoir davantage. Allen se souvenait encore de leur étrange comportement, quelques semaines plus tôt, qui avait laissé perplexe bon nombre d'exorcistes : Johnny, Tap, Reever et d'autres scientifiques avaient défilé dans la Congrégation, vêtus de shorts orange, de t-shirt roses, de petites baskets blanches (avec des chaussettes jaune fluo… OUI, c'est important de le noter !), chacun ayant eu un sac-à-dos violet qui semblait capable de parler. Oui, ceci semble être une prosopopée tout droit sortie du cerveau malade de l'auteure et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Les sacs à dos ne semblaient pas seulement parler ! Ils _parlaient_!!! Quant aux scientifiques, ces pauvres hommes étaient passés sous les yeux des exorcistes et trouveurs (certains disaient même avoir vu les Noah s'esclaffer mais nul n'était capable de dire si, oui ou non, Tyki, Road, Wisely et ce cinglé de Sheryl avaient été là – comment ça, les autres descendants de Noé sont tout aussi cinglés ? N'importe quoi !) et avaient brandi des cartes en criant… devinez ? « Carte ». Oui. « Carte ». Je dirais même plus : « CARTE ! »

… et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls : Hevlaska était sortie de sa cage/prison/salle bizarre où elle est constamment enfermée/j'ai oublié le nom mais on s'en fout/choisir nom pour les suivre partout et hurler à qui voulait bien l'entendre que, et je cite, « Shippeur arrête de shipper. » Personne ne savait qui était Shippeur et ce qu'il shippait alors. Certains pensaient que ce Shippeur pleurait face au désert de Tyki x Allen ou d'Allen x Road (ou mieux : d'Allen x Road x Wisely x Tyki x Comte Millénaire x Akuma 4 x Apocryphos x Draco Malfoy x Doctor Who), d'autres pensaient que Shippeur avait seulement pris trop de drogues. Il en avait trop pris, gros.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui leur été arrivé mais, heureusement, cette lubie avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Heureusement (non, ne dites pas « malheureusement », c'est fort HEUREUSEMENT, PUTAIN).

Enfin bref. En vérité vous êtes en train de lire de la merde, en pensant que la mauvaise humeur d'Allen Walker résultait des _Télétubbies_ , de _Dora l'Exploratrice_ et d'autres trucs du même genre (vous avez vu, cette publicité sur la manière la plus adéquate de faire la grosse commission dans les WC avec une licorne ? Non ? Eh bien vous avez raté votre vie). Sauf que voilà : vous vous êtes fourvoyés. En réalité, le sujet ne concernait ni cette pop culture, ni les Noah, ni les scientifiques, ni Malcom C. Luberrier, ni Deadpool et sa licorne bien aimée, ni Spider-Man et tante May, ni ma chatte (je parle de l'animal, bande d'abrutis, j'ai un pénis), ni…

Kanda.

Voilà qu'elle était la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Yû Kanda, pour être plus précise. Et à partir de maintenant, je serai plus sérieuse dans l'histoire et on va parler de romantisme.

Question d'examen : pourquoi Allen veut-il être seme dans son couple et pourquoi Kanda le refuse-t-il ?

Pour répondre à la première partie de la question, rien de plus simple. Allen était un jeune homme de petite taille, aux hanches étroites et, aussi mignon fût-il, il en avait tout simplement assez d'être celui qui était _en-dessous_. Lui aussi voulait enculer (NON ! ATTENTION AUTEURE DE MALHEUR, C'EST PAS SEXY DIT COMME ÇA !... oui, mais on parle bien d'enculades là, non ? LÀ N'EST PAS LA QUESTION, ON VEUT DE LA TENDESSE BORDEL ! oh…).

Donc je reprends :

Une fois encore, Allen Walker lâcha un grognement. De nombreuses personnes, scientifiques et trouveurs, lui ouvraient le passage, lui jetant quelques reg… (NON, PAS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! Bon, ça va hein !)

Donc. Allen Walker, jeune exorciste de type symbiotique _donc_ , voulait pénétrer amoureusement son compagnon et faire des _schwit schwit_ sur son zizi. Seulement, voilà : Kanda n'était pas de son avis. Et on en venait ainsi à la deuxième partie de la question (et si tu l'as oubliée, ne compte pas sur moi pour te la répéter et remonte un peu, tu sais te servir de ta souris ou de tes doigts, ou des deux en même temps… ahah. Si tu rigoles, là maintenant, c'est que t'as l'esprit vraiment mal placé et je ne peux plus rien pour ton âme. RIP toi-même).

Tout d'abord, il convient de noter que Yû Kanda et Allen Walker étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Bien entendu, comme tout le monde l'escomptaient, ils filaient le parfait amour et se cassaient quotidiennement la gueule – amoureusement, cela dit. Seulement, Kanda avait sa fierté et éprouvait des difficultés à l'idée de se retrouver en-dessous dans leurs relations sexuelles. Pour être plus claire : il était mal à l'aise à la perspective d'avoir la verge d'Allen dans son anus.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Kanda ne souhaitait pas se faire pénétrer par les fesses (contrairement aux autres orifices pour lesquels, étrangement, il n'y avait aucun souci) et également la raison pour laquelle Allen se baladait dans les couloirs, irrité au plus haut point et fusillant du regard quiconque croisait son chemin.

Ce jour-là était le vingt-cinq décembre. Noël, mais aussi son anniversaire. Des semaines durant, l'Anglais avait harcelé son petit ami dans l'espoir que ce dernier accepte de lui offrir son derrière en guise de présent mais, il avait eu beau tout tenter, le Japonais avait toujours répondu la même chose : « Crève ! » ou encore « Va niquer les vieilles taupes ! ».

Autant dire que le pauvre symbiotique s'était retrouvé proche de la dépression. Heureusement, Allen était un battant et savait ce qu'il voulait : manger des hamburgers et… euh, non. Là n'est pas le sujet. En vérité, là, tout de suite, il voulait manger du _Milka_. Bon. Non. C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver, j'ai promis du concret alors voilà : il désirait ardemment les fesses de son Japonais. Si ardemment qu'il avait le sentiment que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines – à moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'huile brûlante que lui avait malencontreusement renversée Johnny, deux semaines plus tôt, sur ses pauvres pieds.

RIP pieds d'Allen Walker. Vous étiez utiles, mais chaque chose a une fin. Ou une faim, à voir selon votre humeur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme lâcha un nouveau soupir lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre dans la ferme intention de s'enfermer pour la journée et de refuser de croiser ses amis ou ses collègues. Du moins, ça c'était avant – non, je ne ferai pas de blague sur de potentielles lunettes. En effet, à peine fut-il entré qu'il prit conscience que quelqu'un se trouvait là, allongé sur son lit. Nu, n'ayant qu'une seule petite feuille de vigne qui ne cachait même pas une érection proéminente.

« Putain Moyashi, t'es toujours aussi lent ! » s'écria Yû Kanda, agacé, en enlevant ses lunettes de vue et secouant ses cheveux (ou comment combiner une blague sur des lunettes et du shampoing en même temps).

Pour le coup, Allen ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi son petit ami se trouvait-il dans sa chambre, presque nu comme au premier jour ? Pourquoi le regardait-il avec cet air encore plus agacé qu'à l'accoutumé ? Pourquoi avait-il sa main sur son…

« Tu te branles ? »

Oui. C'était la seule chose – non intelligente – qu'il avait été capable de dire.

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je fais du jardinage. Ça n'se voit pas ?

-Mais pourquoi dans mon lit ?

-Tu préférerais que je le fasse dans celui de Skin Borik ? »

Ah. Non. Allen préférait largement son lit. Skin avait beau aimer les sucettes, celle-ci était la sienne.

« Mais… mais pourquoi ?

-T'en as d'autres, des questions ? Tu me fais chier depuis des mois pour me baiser et tu te poses maintenant tes questions existentielles ? »

Bon. Yû Kanda n'avait jamais été du genre romantique, Allen ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Agacé de le voir immobile, le Japonais se leva du lit, s'avança vers son amant, le saisit par la chemise et l'attira dans la chambre, fermant la porte sur un Timothy particulièrement choqué qui avait seulement eu le temps de s'exclamer : « Wow, quel engin ! ».

« Kanda ? Que… »

Le jeune Walker ne put en dire davantage, le Japonais ayant collé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le faisant baver littéralement (ENLEVE CE TRUC, C'EST PAS SEXY ! ok.) Donc : Le jeune Walker ne put en dire davantage, le Japonais ayant collé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le faisant amoureusement baver. Allen entrouvrit son orifice buccal (graou, sexy), se recula et observa son compagnon avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et d'approfondir le contact. Les lèvres se retrouvèrent, les langues se mêlèrent de nouveau en un nouveau baiser, débutant un ballet endiablé sans Comte Millénaire (ComPtable à ses heures perdues, ah ah ah) d'une sensualité certaine (lmao). Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent durant de longues minutes qui auraient pu paraître des (comtes) millénaires mais qui, à leurs yeux, ne représentaient jamais assez. Ils auraient voulu arrêter le temps, suspendre cet instant, qu'il dure à jamais. Bientôt à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une énième fois. À présent, seul le désir emplissait l'atmosphère de la pièce, ayant balayé définitivement toute la connerie de l'auteure. Les deux exorcistes s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit aux couvertures rose bonbon du symbiotique, goûtant une fois encore à ces lèvres délicieuses qu'ils avaient le sentiment de goûter encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser. Allen baissa sa main, alla caresser le torse du plus vieux et, doucement, ses doigts descendirent, allant écarter les cuisses de l'Asiatique, ne perdant pas un instant pour se loger entre elles. Kanda rompit le baiser et grogna, ne surprenant pas vraiment Allen qui lui adressa un regard suppliant. Seulement, Yû lui adressa un sourire – une grimace effrayante – qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait fait fausse route : cette fois-ci, il pourrait pénétrer le Japonais.

(Note : Sans parler du fait que ce dernier était une bête de sexe. Parfois même, il rugissait au lit si fortement qu'il en faisait trembler la Congrégation. Nombreux étaient les scientifiques qui cherchaient dès lors à l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Dommage qu'on ait besoin de lui pour gagner cette Guerre Sein… pardon. _Sainte_. Bref.)

Au lieu de reprendre le dessus comme le faisait si souvent Kanda, ce dernier attrapa la nuque du blandin pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec une passion sauvage, à la limite du contrôlable. Et Allen comprit enfin la raison pour laquelle son amant se laissait finalement faire : à travers ce baiser, au lieu de se sentir réellement soumis, Kanda avait le sentiment que ce jeu de domination/soumission n'était, au final, qu'un jeu désuet, voué à l'échec. Que même s'il se faisait pénétrer, il restait le dominant – dire qu'Allen n'était toujours pas vraiment d'accord était un euphémisme. Lui, ils voulaient qu'ils soient égaux mais là n'était pas la question.

Choisissant de ne pas déprimer, l'Anglais se recula un instant avant d'aller lécher les lèvres du brun en gémissant. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau profondément, se serrant de plus en plus fortement l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils auraient souhaité de fondre dans le corps de l'autre, comme le morceau de pain plongé dans une fondue savoyarde, se perdant dans les méandres chaudes et agréables du fromage. Allen attrapa bien vite le fessier de Kanda et le pressa davantage contre sa propre érection, lâchant un faible gémissement à la friction que ce geste engendra. Kanda s'arracha aux lèvres tant aimées de son stupide Moyashi et alla les poser sur la peau fine de sa gorge, la léchant doucement avant de la mordiller avec lenteur, la suçotant par la suite avec entrain. Allen caressa le dos de Kanda et ce dernier poursuivit son manège. Il s'enhardit même et alla taquiner la clavicule ainsi que l'oreille du symbiotique, plus particulièrement le lobe qu'il s'amusa à suçoter un long moment. Leurs respirations devenaient erratiques mais pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient lâchés, restant comme de grosses moules attachées à leur rocher, dures et puissantes. Kanda fit très vite basculer le corps de son amant et s'allongea contre lui, poursuivant ses caresses, suivies de près par celles du jeune Walker. Leurs mains allèrent bien vite plus bas, traçant sur leurs passages des sillons brûlants. Le Japonais se redressa doucement pour aller embrasser le torse du blandin, s'arrêtant à hauteur de ses tétons pour les lécher et les mordiller consciencieusement, faisant haleter Allen. Ils se perdaient tous deux dans les affres du plaisir, n'avaient pas de _GPS_ mais n'en seraient tout de même pas sortis, pour rien au monde. Leurs sexes devenaient de plus en plus durs et ils se retrouvèrent de plus en plus à l'étroit dans leurs boxer-et-feuille-de-vigne-pour-Kanda toujours présents, tant et si bien qu'Allen ne fut pas surpris de voir le gland de Kanda en dépasser davantage, comme s'il criait un « au secours, j'étouffe! » (ahah, « touffe » !). Le Japonais se colla davantage contre lui, faisant naître de délicieuses frictions qui donnaient lieu à des vagues de désir qui déferlaient en eux et leur donnaient de merveilleux frissons.

Soudain impatient, Allen s'arracha du corps de son petit ami pour enlever son propre boxer et libérer sa verge qui, trop heureuse, poussa un cri de victoire (prosopopée, vous vous souvenez ?). Un gémissement de frustration passa la barrière des lèvres de Kanda mais, lorsque ce dernier prit conscience de ce que faisait le blandin, il se hâta de l'imiter, bien que sa posture lui rende la tâche plus absconse. Il fut rapidement aidé par un Allen pressé qui, à l'image de _Flash_ , lui attrapa sa feuille de vigne pour la jeter au loin. Une fois le dernier « vêtement » enlevé, Allen se jeta sur le brun tel un affamé qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis une semaine et qui se dirait que, au final, le cannibalisme n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Kanda caressa avec envie le torse d’Allen, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait à la portée de ses lèvres. Enfin entièrement nus, Kanda alla caresser le postérieur de son compagnon, lequel baissa dangereusement sa main, mordant doucement sa propre lèvre inférieure, de peur d'exploser rapidement. Néanmoins, ce fut Kanda qui le devança en abandonnant à contrecœur les fesses d'Allen pour aller attraper son sexe érigé, le soupesant avec envie dans la paume de la main. Il n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant d'y appliquer de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant grogner le symbiotique qui, d'une main, alla saisir le sexe de l'Asiatique à dessein de l'imiter. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se léchèrent les lèvres, les happant, les dévorant presque. Aucun des deux ne lâcha la verge de l'autre, gonflée d'un désir brûlant, la caressant sur toute sa longueur.

Soudain, Allen cessa tout mouvement et s'extirpa de la prise de son partenaire. Ce dernier n'eut pas réellement le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'Anglais s'était déjà abaissé et léchait avec délectation le bas-ventre de Kanda. Le Japonais serra les mâchoires pour endiguer les gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de ses lèvres mais, lorsqu'Allen s'abaissa une dernière fois et alla lécher son gland, il ne put plus retenir un seul de ses gémissements. La langue faisait les bons mouvements, allant à la base du sexe pour frôler les testicules puis remontant doucement jusqu'au sommet du pénis gonflé et rougi. Ce manège dura de longues minutes, puis Allen changea une nouvelle fois de torture. Il lécha de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à aller embrasser l'aine du brun. S'inquiétant sans doute de la possible douleur à venir, Allen alla caresser le sexe de Kanda délaissé quelques secondes plus tôt et reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il embrassa une dernière fois l'aine de son vis-à-pénis, la mordit puis, doucement, il inséra un de ses doigts dans l'intimité étroite du sabreur, enfonçant chacune de ses phalanges avec lenteur et douceur. Le corps du Japonais s'arqua et un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Allen redoubla ses caresses sur le sexe qu'il avait sous le nez et fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt. Aussitôt, Kanda écarta davantage les cuisses, dans une invitation on ne peut plus explicite (certains auraient même pu jurer que le Japonais avait eu le temps d’écrire une pancarte : « parking souterrain »).

Allen sourit doucement. Il se redressa de quelques centimètres pour aller lécher de nouveau le sexe de son amant pendant que ses doigts poursuivaient leurs mouvements. Il engloutit enfin le sexe et se réjouit du cri que l'autre poussa, bien incapable de rester silencieux sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Enfin, Allen se redressa et alla embrasser les lèvres du brun, laissant son doigt dans son anus, continuant d'y appliquer les mêmes et continuels mouvements. Kanda l'embrassa avec passion et, de ses doigts, il tâtonna à la recherche du sexe d’Allen pour le branler à son tour. Alors qu'Allen l’embrassait, que l'une de ses mains le masturbait lentement, de son autre main, il ajouta un nouveau doigt dans l'antre de Kanda, poursuivant sa préparation. Une fois que Kanda se fut habitué à ce deuxième doigt, Allen y ajouta un troisième et frôla la prostate. Le Japonais ne put cacher davantage toutes les sensations qu’il ressentait et laissa échapper un long gémissement de contentement qui, il en était sûr, était audible dans tout le QG.

« Moyashi, » haleta-t-il, sur le point de jouir. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps si tu continues tes conneries ! Je risque d'être libérééééé, délivrééééé ! »

Allen était compréhensif. Car si lui n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps de ce côté-là, il savait que c'était la première fois que Kanda se faisait pénétrer. Il alla l'embrasser doucement, calmant légèrement ses attouchements.

Le Japonais parut un instant reconnaissant – puisqu'il cessa un instant de labourer, de sa main libre, le pauvre dos d'Allen – et rendit le baiser avec le plus de « tendresse » dont il était capable. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour calmer le brun puis, ce dernier attrapa la nuque d’Allen pour approfondir leur baiser, dans une demande silencieuse pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Toujours entre les cuisses de Kanda, ses doigts toujours logés dans son anus, Allen fit quelques derniers mouvements de va-et-vient et de ciseaux. Finalement, il enleva rapidement ses doigts. Kanda, anticipant ce qui allait suivre, alla enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon. Allen frotta à la vitesse de Buzz l'éclair son sexe contre l'intimité préparée et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de son petit ami.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'air prêts à s'engueuler mais, au final, suite d'un accord tacite, Allen pressa son sexe contre l'entrée du Japonais et le pénétra doucement, attendant avec patience que ce dernier se soit habitué à sa présence. Kanda colla davantage son torse contre celui de son compagnon, l'enlaçant avec force. Allen finit par se retirer puis par y retourner de nouveau, plus durement cette fois-ci, arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir de la part du plus âgé. Kanda s'étendit de tout son long, alla serrer les draps dans ses mains et s'abandonna au plaisir que lui prodiguait les coups de reins de son amant, lequel ne cessant de frapper avec force sa prostate. Les deux avaient les yeux plissés, incapables de seulement les entrouvrir tant le plaisir était fort. Kanda alla embrasser de nouveau les lèvres de son amant et, alors qu'il maintenait fermement les hanches, Allen s'appliqua à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, créant de délicieuses frictions entre eux. Il frappa une dernière fois et, enfin, se laissa aller dans l'anus chaud et humide de l'Asiatique. Le corps de ce dernier se courba violemment et il vint à son tour, en de longs jets blancs qui, à l'image de feux d'artifice, vint illuminer la journée d'Allen Walker. Kanda sentait la semence du plus jeune se répandre doucement en lui et il attrapa son amant pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Allen embrassa doucement sa tempe et Kanda se laissa faire, bien que pestant contre, et je cite, le « zizi qui m'obstrue les intestins ». Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles au grand malheur de Yû Kanda, essoufflés et soudainement très fatigués. Finalement, après de nombreux cris de la part du brun, Allen finit par s'extirper des fesses de son compagnon lorsque, soudain, un bruit terrifiant, digne de l'Enfer, se fit entendre.

« Putain ! » ragea alors aussitôt le jeune Walker, se pinçant le nez pour rapidement ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. « T'étais obligé de péter, sérieusement, Bakanda ?!

-Joyeux anniversaire, Moyashi, » se contenta de répondre le plus vieux en s'endormant comme une masse.

**Author's Note:**

> Paix à notre âme. Amen.


End file.
